Where Heaven Is
by Flightless Bird
Summary: They had been there when it started, and in order for the world to move on, they must be there to see it end. To find Heaven one must first make it through Hell and they have been through Hell already, so where is Heaven? Crossover Naruto Bleach
1. Chapter 1: Under the Sun

**Disclaimer: If I owned either show, Bleach or Naruto, the world would be very scared.**

**Warnings: This is a crossover between Naruto and Bleach, I know its not possible but that is why was created. So oh well!! And if there is a pairing its gonna be Yaoi. Sorry big Het fans, I might add het, though I might not add any pairing.**

**

* * *

**

Where Heaven Is 

**Chapter 1: **

**Under the Sun

* * *

**

The greatest place in all the worlds was said to be called the Seireitei.

Tall pure buildings, with strong defenses, and beautiful gardens.

It was also said to be founded by a man under the name of Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

But no one but Yamamoto remembers the great villages, the large heads of leaders past watching over it. Wise eyes, noble faces, the great Hokages of Konohagakure. Yamamoto remembers how strong the village was, and how corrupt it had become at the end. He remembers the one who had taught him the most perverted techniques in the world, he remembers the smile.

He remembers the tears.

_"Listen to me, you must, you must change your name, and disappear. Konoha isn't our Konoha anymore. You must grow stronger than anyone and come back. Take back you Grandfather's grave, your uncle's, you sensei's, your friends!"_

_"What about you! Why are you leaving it up to me!"_

_"Konohamaru! I am not longer able to! I cannot take back this noble village that is not my role. Here, drink this, and make sure that you take back out village, for now, and forever!"_

_"I will Naruto-nii, I will! At least give me my name, so I can remember you!"_

_"Very well, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai."_

Only Yamamoto remembers his battle against the Konoha that wasn' t his anymore. The battle had leveled the great village, and upon that great villages ruins, the Seireitei was built. Upon the day he drank, as a child he didn't know, demons blood, he and the rest of his men had become immortal.

Due to the blood stained name he gave up the title of Shinobi, and was given the new one of Shinigami due to that fact mortals said that they had defeated death. Zanpakutō soon came into play, powerful swords mirrors of the soul. A companion for the friendless, and the alone.

As the time grew on, he had only seen Naruto and the other 2 members of the old Team 7, a couple of times.

_Watching the city that he had created with care in his eyes, it was beautiful this was his village, it was Naruto's again. He stood silently on the mountain that used to be where the Hokage's heads had been carved. Two children stood behind him, both watching the brown haired man with wonder. _

_"Its beautiful Konohamaru-chan." Yamamoto swirled around, three figures stood next to him. Long blond hair fell down the man's back. He turned and smiled at the grown man, Naruto had grinned, still looking like a 16 year old boy._

_"Who are you!" a young brown haired had Kyōraku yelled drawing his zanpakutō. Sakura and Sasuke had laughed silently behind Naruto,_

_"Man, Konohamaru-chan, do you make them so they are like how you and Naruto where at such age?" Sakura laughed, Naruto snorted._

_Yamamoto starred at them, "You haven't aged a day," _

_Naruto had ignored the question all together. Pulling out his own sword he handed it to the sōtaichō, Sakura and Sasuke following the suite._

_"We are going to travel a bit, take our zanpakutō, borrow them if nessecery. Though I believe Sasuke-kun's is the only that will listen, Sakura-chan's might. Keiji won't do anything but bite you but you can try." Naruto had said referring to his own zanpakutō. _

_Sakura was smiling, "Basically means we have to come back." _

_Yamamoto smiled "At least stay for a bit."_

Only Yamamoto knew how the Shinigami race had come in to place, and he would never tell a soul.

That is, until, Aizen had come into the picture, causes the parents of the Shinigami to return, for a War that would change everything again.

Yamamoto remembers the sun, and his smile. Because he believed Heaven to be under the sun.

* * *

Well that is chapter 1. So the next chapter is coming soon my other story will update soon...Hopefully.

Ja-ne

Flightless Bird


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't either Bleach nor do I own Naruto, if I did, most people wouldn't watch it and children would get in trouble for watching a porno...Not...**

**Warnings: CROSSOVER, hints of Yoai, yup I think that's it**

* * *

**Where Heaven Is**

**Chatper 2:**

**Under the Moon**

Aizen did not remember the beginning the Seireitei.

Neither did Gin.

Nor did Tōsen.

Not even the generation before them, and most likely before them remembered.

Because no one every wrote it down, no one every took the time. Or wanted people to know. Aizen remembered as a child asking Old Man Yamamoto about it, his was always told to ask another time. Aizen never got his straight answer.

The most likely story was told to Gin as a child by a man, who had taught him the basics of sword play. He was a blond with blue eyes, and whisker-like scars on his cheeks. He had spent a week with the man, and found out the man was well liked with the kitsune that followed Gin.

_"Hey, Naruto-sensei, do you know how the Seireitei was formed." The small white haired boy asked the blond. The two sat under the night sky, Gin watched the blond intently. The sword master had told him that he was going to leave the next morning_

_"Well, I have heard once upon they weren't Shinigami, but Shinobi."_

_"Shinobi? You mean like Ninja?" Naruto had tilted his head laughed loudly causes Gin to blush slightly, the blond stopped after a moment, and grinned at the young boy_

_"Yes, and there had villages and they were connected to the Human World, and Humans payed the Shinobi to fight for them." Naruto said waving his hands around, 'talking with them' he had called it,_

_Gin snorted, "How is this related to the Seireitei?" _

_Naruto stared down at the boy, blue eyes dancing, "Well eventually power corrupted the pure souls, and a couple of the last ninja fled, one made a deal with a great being to make sure that he lived long enough to take back his village, and in the end made it so, but the being made is so that he and everyone else would fought with him live forever, and on the ruins of the old village the Seireitei was created." _

_"Hey Naruto-sensei were you one of the survivors from the village?" Naruto laughed again, laying down on the grass, still laughing, as he watched the stars that danced above them. _

_"Of course not, silly boy, one day I will tell you who was the one who had created the land of Shinigami." Naruto closed his eyes,_

_"I already know, it was a man named Yamamoto!" Gin said childishly, Naruto turned and cracked open his eyes. Two lakes looked at the white haired child,_

_"See than you don't need me to tell you." Naruto looked back up at the stars and at the moon, Gin smiled at the teen, and layed next to him,_

_"Naruto-sensei, you say I have to find someone to fight before I can truly master the sword, after this week you haven't told him who you fight for." Naruto closed his eyes,_

_"I fight for my two precious people, and the memories of the other ones I used to fight for," Gin nodded, but he could have sworn he saw a lone tear trickle from the boys eye._

When Aizen had asked where the boy Naruto had gone off to, Gin had no answer, Naruto disappeared after that week, and was never seen again. No one had even heard of him when he had asked about the blond powerhouse.

Aizen wondered why this man knew the story differently from everyone else, it was possible that he made it up on the stop for a bed time story for the young orphan. More than possible really, but in order to get the Kings Key he needed to know about the beings behind the lock. Even if some where just stories.

But if the man Gin had met was telling the truth it might mean that the history had been written down, but no matter how he looked he found no story. From the story Gin said the soul looked in his mid teens then, so he would look older, but for some reason he felt like Gin was still searching for a teenager.

Looking up at the forever night sky of Huceo Mundo he sighed.

One day he would be the moon and the night sky, he would be god.

Across the castle Gin was watching the moon as well. An arrancar had just brought him his meal, he looked up at the moon. He remembered the blond who told him that he had to find someone to fight for, otherwise when killed something it was murder. He had met Rangiku Matsumoto the following week and had become friends with her. The form captain looked down, he had gone against what Naruto had said, to always protect your precious people, or had he, he had just found another one.

Gin looked up remembering the stars and his eyes, because he believed heaven was under the moon.

* * *

**Looky here you luck mouse, I updated uber fast...Well that's cause its a new story with the plot stuck in meh brain. So I don't know if we will so lucky this up comeing time, and please review if you see this I really like reviews!!!**

**Ja-ne**

**Flightless Bird**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't either Bleach nor do I own Naruto, I am in pain at the moment and can't think of anything funny to say so…**

**Warnings: CROSSOVER, hints of Yoai, yup I think that's it**

* * *

**Where Heaven Is**

**Chapter**** 3:**

**In the rain**

It seemed like forever since the last time they'd seen such a place.

Standing there watching the life of Shinigami was so peaceful.

Compared to their life it was peaceful.

Blond haired framed a tan scared face as he starred down at the city; the sky above them was dark and foretold rain.

"They don't even notice us," He commented to the other two with him. Silence was his answer, but it was enough. Turning and looking at the Sōkyoku, Naruto said to Sasuke,

"Are you going to get your zanpakutō?" Sasuke glared at the blond,

"Of course, idiot, why else would we be here?" Naruto blinked his blue eyes shining with mirth,

"I thought we were here to see Konohamaru-chan!!" Naruto giggled, Sakura shook her head.

"Let's meet back in a bit, we should find our zanpakutō." The other two nodded, Naruto's body disappeared in a black vortex, Sakura nodded towards Sasuke before taking off running, Sasuke turned around, and began the long unsealing of his own zanpakutō.

* * *

Ukitake Jūshirō, Kyōraku Shunsui, and Ise Nanao walked into the old library. There had been a recent intrusion, and for some reason one had snuck into the oldest library in the Seireitei. In truth, normally not even captains were allowed in this library. Which led to another question, how did they know about it? 

There was a shuffling of feet, carefully hiding their presences they peered over an edge of a shelf housing scrolls of an unknown language. A blond was swirling around, almost dancing, and humming a depressing tune.

Turning to almost look at them the boy, that looked about 16, laughed and said,

"There you are my little friend." Walking towards a bookshelf he pushed it aside, revealing the wall behind it to be covered in ancient runes, though parts of the design were obviously missing. Biting down on his finger he drew blood, and with his own blood he finished unsealing the door. Stepping inside he turned and smiled at the three hiding Shinigami.

"I bet your curious about what's in here, so come on, I am basically unarmed. No damage done in learning about some things." The blond waved them to come with him.

"By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Shunsui grinned slightly,

"I am Kyōraku Shunsui, the one with white hair is Ukitake Jūshirō, and the scandalized woman here is Ise Nanao." Shunsui smirked at his lieutenant distasteful look, Naruto returned the grin. Turning he walked into the dark room, which lit up as soon as he came in.

Covering the walls there looked to be pictures of nine monsters, and in a stand was a zanpakutō. The blade even when sealed was beautiful. The blade itself was long and black not unlike Kurosaki's bankai, but had a deep curve to it. The hilt was also curved like the blade; on the butt of the sword were nine ribbons. There were nine different colors as well, those being: sand, black, blue, brown, grey, ginger, green, purple, and blood red. Besides the sword there were several large scrolls leaning against the walls.

Jūshirō looked at them, just able to depict what the titles were, many of there were secret scrolls of what looked like elemental nations. Jūshirō blinked in all his studying he had never heard of these places, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, and so on.

Naruto walked over and picked the zanpakutō up, balancing in his hands,

"Since you were supposed to deal with me and now I am armed lets go and fight, preferably not in the library." The three Shinigami were slightly confused at Naruto's formality. In a second Naruto lunged at them causing them to jump from the room their own swords drawn.

Naruto soon exited as well, sealing the room up again with a simple twist of his wrist. Jumping past the two Taichō and the one Fukutaichō, the blond ran up to the outside area. Once in the open Naruto screamed,

"Raise your head, and bear you teeth, attack to kill, kill to protect, Maejirase Kokonotsu no Mokushiroku namae; Keiji!" The curved sword grew until it was about six feet, and became a scythe; the ribbons connected together and became a chain with a large circular weight at the end.

The trio of Shinigami stopped and ducked as Naruto swung the large weapon, intentionally missing the group. Jumping with the large tool, he landed in mid air, the scythe floating in the air by itself. Sitting on it, the chain was shortened greatly, and the boy was off, flying through the air.

* * *

Sakura stood still feeling the pulse of her sword nearby; smiling the pink haired girl made her way towards the area. 

Soon she found herself in front of a large building with a number 4 on it. Making her way towards the building without a worry, she felt the presences of another. She was being watched, by the people of the building no doubt.

Continuing on the teen, she walked towards a large fountain. A large statue of a Shinigami, mostly the founder of the building, was holding a zanpakutō. It was from that zanpakutō that the water spilled out from, cool, crisp, with healing qualities. Taking a step forwards she was stopped in her quest by a voice,

"You seem to have interest in that zanpakutō." Sakura turned around and was met by the calm caring face of Unohana Retsu, and her Fukutaichō, Kotetsu Isane. Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded,

"It's beautiful, my name is Sakura Haruno." Isane blinked,

"Why are you telling us your name?" Sakura looked at the zanpakutō, still smiling.

"My mother always said, be polite to everyone you meet, because in the end you might not be on opposite sides after all. Anyway, if I hurt you, I want to at least know your name, you seemed to be nice people, call it a code of honor or something like that." Retsu nodded, the pink haired girl was nice, but she seemed to know something they didn't however,

"Well then, my name is Unohana Retsu Taichō of the 4th squad of the Gotei 13, and this is my Fukutaichō, Kotetsu Isane." Sakura bowed, and then through the water took the zanpakutō from the statues wet hand.

"I am sorry about this, but, I must get away, and since you are both high ranking officers I should take no chances: Let the rain heal them, so you may kill them; Ayame Ketsueki." The normal sword doubled at the blade but kept the same hilt. The blade now had a slight pink tinge and the smell of Irises filled the air. Sakura raised her hand towards the air, looking as though she was about to call upon something.

Isane, got back in fighting stance, about to draw her own zanpakutō, but Unohana stopped her,

"Taichō!" The grey haired girl called, but her captain pointed towards the air where a blond flying on a scythe was coming down towards them. As he got close enough Sakura grabbed a hold of the large weapon, and sat on it just like the blond. The blond looked at them and waved happily before taking off.

* * *

Sasuke hated Konohamaru at the moment. Well then again he didn't really like the man, but the moment he was loathing him. He had put Sōkyoku completely out in the open, had her permanently sealed in the shikai form.

And not only that, some lady-captain-I-don't-like-people-person had started attacking him. She didn't even wait for him to unseal his weapon. As he dodged the stabs, Sasuke finished the unsealing process. Switching her back to her sealed form, Sasuke swung at the in shock captain.

Both stopped mid swing when there was an explosion in the air. Naruto and Sakura where flying toward them, fast.

"Move teme! Keiji says they're going to crash!!!" The blond screamed at the blacked haired man, who dodged just in time. A large cloud of dust obscured SoiFon's few. But by the time the dust had cleared, all the captains in the Seireitei currently along with their lieutenant.

The three intruders stood back to back, all ready to fight. The blond was letting of a warning growl similar to a cornered animal, the pink haired girl's sword cackled at them with a pink and blue energy, and the black hair boy looked about to unseal his zanpakutō, Soifon quickly informed the captains of the danger,

"Be careful! I don't know how he did it but that zanpakutō is the Sōkyoku!" Sasuke glared at the woman, he zanpakutō wasn't all that special, and shouldn't have been so well known. Naruto raised Keiji,

"Raise your head-"

"STOP!" All the heads turned towards the Captain-commander, Renji was quick to ask,

"Why, sir, why did you stop us?" Yamamoto ignored the question and glared at the three,

"You three, next time you visit make sure to use the front entrance, and come see me first, _before,_ running around the Seireitei like that!" The blond began to laugh,

"But Konohamaru-chan, when do we ever listen!" Sakura smacked the back of the blonde's head, Sasuke sighed. The rain cloud finally burst, Sakura let the water run over her face, Naruto grinned childishly but his eyes told a story of old age. Sasuke sighed again, letting no emotion onto his face.

Ukitake Jūshirō watched the interaction between the captain-commander and the intruders were confusion. Looking at the falling rain he smiled from a moment, and remembered the tears, and he believed heaven was in the rain.

* * *

A/N: Look an update! You guys are lucky though, I got my wisdom teeth out, all four, and half to stay home from school. So that I can heal, but I am so bored, I decided to write. Four pages is mostly the most I'll ever do, with every once and awhile an expectation. Yea know? Oh well please review!!

Ja-ne

Flightless Bird


	4. Chapter 4: In the Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own ****either Bleach nor do I own Naruto, I wish I did though. ****Cause**** as The Lady Morana says in Bleach and Vegas, "Aizen has a tight ass" btw that is a wonderfully ****cracky**** story. So all you need to do is ****go read it.**

**Warnings: CROSSOVER, hints of Yoai, Insanity, but you already knew that…yup I think that's it**

* * *

**Where Heaven Is**

**Chapter 4:**

**In the Snow**

Yamamoto was surprised that Team 7 was there.

Sakura was being polite and covered her boredom.

Naruto looked bored,

Sasuke was emotionless but according to Naruto was the most bored.

Yamamoto sighed, and looked at the few captains that were in the Seireitei after the Hueco Mundo issue, when he had described it to Naruto, it came out more of an our-people-went-in-without-permission-to-save-their-friend-and-ended-up-almost-dieng-and-needed-their-captain's-help issue. Needless to say, Naruto still didn't pay attention.

"General Yamamoto, those three who are they?" Yamamoto starred down at the few gathered, and then towards the screen, where the other captains still in the Human World were watching.

"They are key players in this battle." He answered; the man looked sideways at the three. Sasuke was stiff, Sakura's hands were clenched tightly, and Naruto's eyes where slits, almost purple.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke up,

"How do they know of something like this I have never seen them before, and I wonder why they know this information." Yamamoto was about to speak when a cold deadly voice answered,

"Those who have no tongues can't talk

Those who have no tongue still have thought.

We know because we have been a part of the Soul Society for forever." Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan for a split second fooling the captains. Naruto sighed,

"We are here because Aizen Sōsuke has become a true threat to the worlds." The captains blinked. Yamamoto heard the dangerous tone in Naruto's voice that said let's drop the subject.

"Well then, please give me the recent report-"

"What!" Yamamoto looked at Team 7, horrified, Sakura sighed, glaring she repeated,

"We want to go to the Human's World." The old man was confused,

"You can -from what little knowledge I have- 'jump' from place to place, and yet you're asking permission?" Naruto laughed,

"Has becoming old made your brain wither? We are fighting under the name of the Seireitei now. We need permission from our better, Konohamaru-chan." Naruto added the name teasingly. The man sighed and signed the form. Waving them good-bye Konohamaru wondered if having them around would be truly helpful or just a hazard.

Ichigo sat there. Not moving, hardly breathing; just sat there. His orange hair lay wet from the shower he had just taken. Why was he feeling so torn up? They had retrieved Orihime, but then again, they had suffered. Rukia had fought with her past, Renji and Ishida had battled to an almost death, Chad had barely been alive when the fourth captain have found him.

And he, he didn't think about what changes had gone on with him. Ichigo sat there, and sighed, the feeling wasn't too foreign. Before he went with the vizard, he began feeling detached from the world. Like it was a program on the television had he had no power to do anything but change the channel or turn it off.

From his room that he was staying at in Kisuke Urahara's shop he could hear those who could move around do so. Soft sober voices could be heard whispering. Why did he feel so detached from them? The brown eyed boy glared at the futon that he was sitting in.

Zangetsu was quite; even the sneering hollow was resting. Stroking the blade that had saved him so many times, he pondered about the detachment that was growing.

"Kurosaki-kun?" A small timid voice brought him from his musings, looking up brown eyes met with brown-grey.

"Orihime, what do you need?" Ichigo internally flinched, his voice was flat, and held a harsh tone. Orihime didn't need it right now.

"I-Well, I noticed that you haven't been eating, and you hardly ever talk." She paused, wondering if she should continue, "Are you going to leave again?"

The question burned. Was he going to leave again? Not even Ichigo knew the answer for that. Painfully, he whispered,

"I don't know; I don't know what I am going to do." Orihime looked sadly at Ichigo; something had changed when they were at Las Noches. Suddenly the cold tempered short captain threw open the door, with a small noise of 'be nice to my house,' from Urahara.

"Kurosaki! We need to go pick up some back up sent from the Soul Society." Ichigo sighed but leapt nimbly to his feet. And ran out the door following the captain, not hearing the whispered words of, not seeing the tears

"I am sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I am so sorry."

Renji opinions of the three weren't the nicest the in the world.

The girl was quite but held hidden power…and her hair was _pink_. They already at a pink haired girl, and she was a nightmare.

The black haired boy reminded him of his captain. Enough said there.

The blond seemed to be excited about being here in the Human World. When the blond was pissed and still smiled, it reminded him of the ex-captain Ichimaru. But the blond seemed also border-line insane.

They stood quietly on top of the flat room of a business building waiting for Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Naruto watched the tattooed boy with little interest. Looking down he tugged at his uniform, inside his head the collective voices of Keiji were laughing at him.

'Told you, you needed a girl's, that there is a boy's robs, and they are too big.' It giggled. Naruto pouted, it could be so vexing sometimes. Sighing, he looked up to see two unknown-ish Shinigami running towards them.

The white haired captain, Hitsugaya or something like that, to Naruto's pleasure, was shorter than him. Sasuke always pointed out that he was shorter than an average middle school-er all the time.

As Hitsugaya stopped at the building he felt a shift in weather. Looking up he saw dark clouds closing in, he remembered the laughing, and knew that heaven was in the snow.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's short, but oh well. Does anyone want a paring? Preferably Yoai, but I can do Het or Yuri if we have some fans of it. Yup. Well I don't have much to say, maybe sorry for updating slower then you guys are use to, but I am really busy as of late so yeah….**

**Also I was going to update this way ago, but _darling_ Edmund, the name of my comupter, and the wonderful internet have been conspiring for _days._ Taking too long to load this, but we came to an agree after I stopped getting on Edmund and got on Henry, The Lady Morana computers. Oh well, I hope to update soon**.

Flightless Bird


	5. Chapter 5: With Loved Ones?

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Bleach nor do I own Naruto, ****if I did. It wouldn't be on Cartoon Network cause that's not where pornos go.**

**Warnings: CROSSOVER, hints of Yoai, Insanity, but you already knew that…yup I think that's it**

**Where Heaven Is**

**Chapter 5**

**With loved ones**

Sakura thought the Real World had become beautiful.

Sasuke thought it smelt funny.

And Naruto, well, being Naruto was attracted to the shiny lights.

As the three jumped behind them, the other three Shinigami talked.

"You mean they only sent three?" The short ill tempered captain asked.

"Yea, I thought it was weird but it was an order." Renji complained, Ichigo just listened, turning around for a moment to look at the newly arrivals. Naruto returned the look. Ichigo grunted and continued on his way.

'_Not very lively are they?'_ Keiji pointed out, and then it laughed, '_Then again they are dead._' It cackled at its own not very funny joke.

Sighing Naruto noticed they were descending down into a quite area where there weren't very many lights on. They were headed towards an Urahara Shop. Naruto took a deep breath of the air; it smelt of pain, blood, loss, and victory.

The short captain told them to follow him as he did Naruto noticed the orange haired kid walk away. Shrugging, he followed the child.

"Welcome!" The voice was ecstatic, and faux, a man wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat greeted them. Naruto grinned,

"Thanks!" Urahara nodded, Sakura concealed a yawn, but Kisuke noticed.

"My my what awful hosts we are! We'll play twenty questions tomorrow. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the basement, we seem to very full these days." Team 7 nodded and followed the man to the underground room.

Naruto raised an eyebrow looking over the immense area, the blond whistled. Urahara grinned. Waving them goodnight the man somehow turned off the lights.

Ichigo was pondering about the detached feeling when once again he heard the screen door open. He blinked everyone was supposed be asleep. Looking up he saw the blond from earlier,

"Yo," He said calmly as if walking in here in the middle of the night was normal. Grabbing Ichigo, Naruto body flickered away from the shop. They soon arrived somewhere in the city on top of an office building downtown.

"What the hell!" Ichigo hissed at the blond who was leaning the air with his hands behind his head. Not looking at Ichigo, Naruto asked

"What do you see?"

"You psycho, what do you mean?"

"Look around you boy what do you see?" Naruto gestured to the lights and the people that were still walking along the busy streets.

"I see my home town, the one I grew up in. Now what does this have to do with you taking me here?"

"Really," Naruto ignored the question, "I see lives of people whose worlds are normal, happy, sad, angry, all a part of the Human World. I see a world that I am unable to be a part of." Ichigo snorted,

"Yes you can, go down there and be with them, mingle with them." Naruto laughed loud and sweet,

"No, I would be with them, but I wouldn't be apart from it. Since I _know_ there is something else going on, I can see the monsters and the wandering souls. I can feel others like me." Naruto sighed sadly, "I will never be able to truly be able to find home there."

Ichigo's eyes widen, that described the detachment! The feeling that you know you are different in a crowd were everyone is the same.

"So how do you fit in?" Naruto laughed again, and sat down next to Ichigo

"I find something that is a part of me and a part of them, and intensify that feeling. It's been so long since I have been with Shinigami, I can't stand them, the stiff bunch that they are, but I can fight with them because of how much Aizen angers me."

Ichigo sighed,

"Is that all?" Naruto blinked,

"What more do I need to keep living? I must keep walking, pressuring the future to the ends of the earth, even if I met a baby one day and see him die as an old man the next day." The boy had jumped up, jabbing his fist in the air. Ichigo blinked,

"If you see life that way, how old are you?" Naruto giggled insanely,

"Old enough," Grabbing Ichigo's collar again, but this time he threw the boy of the edge of the building, before jumping himself.

"You idiot, I am in a gigai!" Naruto laughed louder,

"But I am not!" Before hitting the ground the blond body flickered them back to the Urahara Shop. Ichigo was still gasping for breath when Naruto waved and said good night.

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting when Naruto appeared in the basement again.

"Where were you dobe?" Naruto waved his hands in circles,

"Here and there" Sakura walked up, glaring at the blond she hissed,

"You do realize that we are working now, we can't just disappear to goof off. Most likely that was what you were doing!" Naruto pouted,

"I was knocking sense into that Kurosaki boy." The other two's eyes widened,

"You, _you_, who profess that you helping get's in the way of people being able to survive, and struggle when death comes, who gave up on teaching," there was a small noise from Naruto that sound like 'didn't give up', "are helping some emo boy?"

Naruto bit his lip before whispering, "It's not that I pity the boy. I doubt that's what he is looking for; he is looking for a reason to keep raising his sword. To keep fighting a war that isn't his to begin with. I want to help him see the beauty in the world again. He is part hollow." Sakura's eyes widened again,

"WHAT? How do you know this?" Naruto looked up mint green and ebony meeting blue,

"He smells that way, he smells like I did originally. He smells wrong," Naruto closed his eyes suddenly in pain. Looking up, he asked softly, quieter then a whisper,

"When will we find it? Where will we find it? And we will be able to see them again?" Naruto whispered; he wanted heaven to be with his dead friends, family, and loved ones.

**A/N: Well here's this chapter done and gone. And I got to say this is my least favorite chapter so far. Emos and Emu are taking over the story. I think, maybe, I will have them meet an arrancar next chapter. So that Aizen knows who he's messing with! –Sigh– Until next time.**

**Ja-ne**

**Flightless Bird **


	6. Chapter 6: Where is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't either Bleach nor do I own Naruto, I am in pain at the moment and can't think of anything funny to say so…**

**Warnings: CROSSOVER, hints of Yoai, yup I think that's it, and spoilers for those who don't read the manga, those who do and have read up to the most recent are in no trouble because it has strayed from the plot awhile ago.**

Karakura Town's High School had recently seen a lot of new students.

All of them transferred into the same class.

And somehow knew Kurosaki Ichigo.

The head of the school sighed as three new students walked out. Every time a transfer came some part of the school was destroyed, such as the desk from where that Ikkaku had smashed it with a wooden sword. Sighing the man hopped their teacher would be okay.

"Class," A woman stood in front of the loud class, "We have three more new students." Everyone blinked; three _more_ students? They stood in front of the chalkboard as their Sensei wrote on the board their names:

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The three nodded impassively. Naruto's mouth twitched into an insane smile,

"Hello."

"Did you see those scars?"

"Yes! They're worse than that Renji kid's tattoos!"

"He looks feral when he smiles!"

The three "new kids" walked down the hall ignoring the whispers and rumors. Naruto laughed softly as they left the school,

"Humans will never change." The boy laughed, the other two agreeing completely. Sasuke watched as a group of children ran by, one a dark haired girl looked back at them, she knowingly analyzed them.

"There will always be the ignorant ones, and then there's the ones cursed with knowledge." Sasuke muttered. Sakura remained quite as she watched the girl catch of to her friends, Ayame whispered in her ear,

'_Her name is Kurosaki Karin and she knows'_

Two arrancar watched the town,

"I am glad Aizen-sama is letting us bring back the human girl, and kill anything that gets in our way!" One howled with delight,

"Yes, this is our chance to show him how powerful we are!" The other shrieked. The two dove towards the unsuspecting humans.

Naruto blinked, he felt something shift, like a great mountain falling to the depths of a large ravine. He lost his balance as he stood on top of the Urahara Shop. Keiji shuttered in anticipation,

'_They are coming; let us feast on flesh tonight!'_ They giggled, their voices thick with bloodlust.

Naruto, after regaining his footing; he jumped towards the disturbance. When he arrived it turned out that he was not first, much to his swords' disappointment. The ill tempered captain and the red haired man were finishing off the arrancar. Naruto blinked; there was something wrong about this.

"Orihime!" Looking, the blond saw Ichigo watching with wide angry eyes as an unconscious Orihime was being dragged into a dark portal. The dragger was a white skin male with green eyes, blue eyes narrowed, yes; this was what made the air jump.

Naruto had never been one to think things through, he just didn't, so that was why he was flying towards the closing gap in the sky, and barely sneaking in. Naruto only thought afterwards, so the teen waiting as the arrancar pulled the women completely through the tunnel before acting.

Landing awkwardly on white tiles, Naruto finally realized what he had done. Looking out the window, he realized that he was in Las Noches, completely alone.

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded the blond had just disappeared along with Ulquiorra and Orihime. Hitsugaya blinked,

"Did he just?" The boy was confused just as much as everyone else was.

"Yes, the dobe just jumped through the hole in the sky, after the Orihime girl, and ended up getting left alone in enemy territory." Sasuke commented as if stating the weather, "Keiji is most likely having a field day."

"You don't even care?! He's you comrade! How could you be so calm when he has just gone to his death! And who the hell is Keiji and how does Naruto going to Las Noches invoke her to have a field day!?" Ichigo yelled at the pale boy with black hair that looked like a duck ass.

"Kurosaki-san, please calm down." Sakura pleaded with the orange haired boy, "Naruto has been fighting all his life, and he knows a couple tricks." It was Renji time to complain,

"We've been there you need more than 'tricks' to get out alive." Sakura sighed,

"Yes, you have been there and you are still alive," She put up a finger to stop the Shinigami from interrupting, "Keiji isn't a she, it's an 'it'. Its Naruto's zanpakutō, its full name is 'Kokonotsu no Mokushiroku namae; Keiji', Nine Signs of the Apocalypse named Keiji. With each stage or sign, it has a different persona, hence, Keiji has no specific gender, but," Sakura paused for dramatics and air, "each one lusts for blood, and it being the one that's spilling it."

"Naruto should be fine, he has always been fine." Sasuke assured them, but for a moment it sounded more like he was assuring himself then them.

Naruto gulped as he tip toed through Aizen's palace following Orihime's scent. He hadn't once be Kyuubi no Kitsune's container for nothing. As he tracked the smell, he couldn't help notice that he recognized another person here, someone else.

"You there, stand your ground and explain why you are here!" An arrancar called to him, Naruto turned noticing the drawn blade. Demonic blood lust flooded his system as he looked at the human looking creature, Naruto grinned evilly, nothing more than a blood sack.

Drawing Keiji he carved the roast for dinner. Blood exploded from the body, momentary quelling the lust, and reminded Naruto of his current mission. Keiji giggled and surveyed their art, the surrounding area, including Naruto, was covered in red pain.

Looking at himself, Naruto cursed his luck and continued his search, though it wasn't too long until someone found his "art".

Aizen and Gin stood in front of the red wall. The rest of the palace was a pristine white; Gin silently wondered why there was arrancar blood on of Aizen's walls.

"Ichimaru, please tell the Espada that they may deal with the intruder. I too will be searching for him, however foolish; I did not feel him come in."

Naruto had finally reached Orihime's room, after only a couple more kills, and slipping past guards. The teen snort silently, moving towards the door's handle,

'They make it sound h-'

"Touch that handle, and will kill you slowly," Naruto froze, this voice held power; this was Aizen Sōsuke, leader of the Arrancar.

"Very well," he dropped his hand, but kept his back to the group,

"Foolish Shinigami, drop your weapon, turn around and identify yourself." Naruto complied by turning around, but otherwise ignored the other two commands. Tōsen glared at the blond.

"I said drop you weapon and identify yourself," Tōsen grumbled. Naruto wasn't looking him or Aizen but Gin.

"Should have killed you when you were a boy," Gin raised a thin eyebrow,

"Oh, you were alive then?" The man asked Naruto who glared; slowly he wiped the blood away from his face, revealing the scars. Gin's eyes widened,

"That's impossible." Aizen gave the white haired man a quizzical stare, "This is teen that originally taught me how to fight, and who told me that story, but he hasn't aged." Aizen looked at the boy; he was no more than that-a boy.

"Nothing is impossible, things are just improbable." Naruto said softly, before throwing the door open. Orihime who had not been expecting such a brutal opening jumped. Naruto dove towards her, and protected her from a cero.

Pulling Keiji out, he pointed it at the oncoming Espada and ex-Shinigami captains.

"U-Uzumaki-kun!" The girl gasped.

"Hey, before I start, Orihime do you trust me?" The blond asked the orange haired girl, who paused, not knowing how to answer.

"Better question: Do you trust me more than these mutated hollows?" Orihime, who had by now lost her tongue, nodded vigorously. Naruto grinned, his eyes shown with battle lust,

"Then let's dance, Kokonotsu no Mokushiroku namae; Keiji, Kokonotsu Ichi:-" The already dark room darkened, "Shukaku noh Bankai!" (_1__st__ Sign: Shukaku's Bankai_) From the window, came a large swarm of sand and the complete darkness.

Four days, they had been gone. As soon as the Captain Commander heard one day 1, he flipped, ranting about how stupid the blond was. Now they had decided to go into the Los Noches once again. Sasuke and Sakura were secretly nervous wrecks. The bijū could still control his body like a puppet if Naruto gave up, a truly frightening thought.

Kisuke was explaining the plans when a large explosion occurred, a black vortex spit out two sand covered bodies. Sakura screamed and ran forwards, prying the sand from the bodies. One of the stirred revealing itself as Orihime, tired and frightened. The other was Naruto.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, I don't know what happened, the Espada were attacking us, and he was taking direct hits that were meant for me, he called out his bankai. Dear god it was-" Sakura hushed the girl, 

who was visibly shaking, the other Shinigami coming forwards. Sasuke by this time had gotten Naruto out of what was becoming quick sand.

Half of Naruto's face was covered in sand with blue veins. Sasuke looked at the sword still in Naruto's hand, Sasuke swore and Sakura hissed, the sword seemed as though it was melted with the hand, the sand colored ribbon at the bottom was bigger than the other eight.

Sakura quickly began healing the two, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. They had gotten Orihime back, again, but at what cost? The Uchiha closed his worn eyes, they had lived so long, so where was heaven?

**DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT ALL!! I am sorry about the late update, and how crappy this particular chapter is. –Sigh- Oh well. **

**Oh that's right, I want to thank ****saurion for pointing out some confusion in the speaking, hopefully I have cleared that up…**

**Unlit next time**

**Ja-ne **

**Flightless Bird**


	7. Chapter 7: With Memories of the Past?

**Disclaimer: I don't either Bleach nor do I own Naruto, I am sick and its summer, so insert witty comment here.**

**Warnings: CROSSOVER, hints of Yoai, yup I think that's it, and spoilers for those who don't read the manga, those who do and have read up to the most recent are in no trouble because it has strayed from the plot awhile ago.**

* * *

Naruto awoke from a dream to birds singing,

-a migraine and pain in his sword hand,

-and Shinigami screaming…

Softly sliding open the door he found himself seeing Sakura and Sasuke being guards. Urahara was complaining about being smacked across the room.

"Hell no! Like I am going to let you in there! He'll wake up on his own!" Sakura had her zanpakutō unsheathed. Urahara got up again ready to retaliate when he noticed Naruto leaning on the door frame.

"You all are loud."

Sakura turned around with a soft "Thank God" and hugged him. In their original language she suddenly scolded him,

"What the hell! Naruto you could have died, or worse lost control." Naruto looked at his bare feet (he had yet to realize he was no longer in uniform) and muttered,

"Is me dying really so much better than losing control?" Sakura sifted, and softly said,

"I am glad you're ok." Naruto nodded numbly,

"Well, Naruto-kun, I will go tell the others. Sakura-san, will you fill him in?" Urahara asked before turning and walking away. Naruto and Sakura returned to the blonde's room.

"What have I missed?" Naruto questioned as Sakura began to do her exam on his wounds, the medic sighed,

"Well you have been out for a week, Orihime-san is fine, and the other Shinigami were worried about the sand. Some captains besides the 10th have come and all they do is talk about the "old days" and war. Konohamaru is here too."

"Eh!? Konohamaru too, damn, what as Sasuke-teme been up to." The blond asked,

"Training, apparently the captains are curious of his skills with the sword that 'contains the power of a 1000 zanpakutō. Though the 12th and 8th I think are interested in yours." She stood, hands on her hips she chided,

"Uzumaki Naruto, what in the worlds are we going to do with you regenerating yourself?" Naruto huffed,

"It's not like it's shortening my lifespan, if it did, I would-" He was cut off by an explosion, two spirit pressures howled around the air. The two shared a look and said,

"Sasuke and Kurosaki."

* * *

Ichigo panted as the black haired boy swung Sōkyoku again, there was a noticeable difference in battle tactics. Uchiha stopped and looked over to the entrance where the pink haired girl was walking along with Naruto.

Ichigo blinked, Naruto was supposed to be in a coma for about 4 weeks at the very least, now it looked like nothing had ever happened.

The 4th captain raised a slender eye brow and muttered something about the strangeness of these new comers.

Sasuke released the shikai form to go back to his friends. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, they didn't seem like just friends, they were too in tuned with each other.

The old man Yamamoto walked over to them and quietly talked to them. Walking over to the other non-captains (the captains were all sitting together) he looked back.

"Should he even be awake?" He heard Renji ask, "I mean I saw him, that sand looked like it was eating away his flesh now look at him, even if Haruno-san had let Orihime near him, he would still be out." Ichigo nodded.

"Like a hollow," he heard Ishida comment, Orihime turned slightly socked,

"What did you say Ishida-kun?" Ishida blushed, realizing he had spoken out loud explained,

"He regenerated like a hollow; doesn't it seem out that there isn't even a scar?" Ichigo snorted but before he could through in his two cents Uchiha had called him back to spar again.

Naruto sat alone watching Ichigo and Sasuke spar, he had to refrain from sparing or it would look more suspicious as to why he was able to move as if nothing had happened.

Naruto gritted his teeth, were Shinigami so worthless that they couldn't stand haven't such wounds. He had worse before…Shaking his head Naruto tried to stop his train of thoughts, but failed as the bijū pushed the memories into focus.

_

* * *

_

"_No!" He cried shaking the two dying bodies, "No, not my family! Curse you, curse you all!" He screamed as he leapt towards the enemy utterly destroying them. Rushing back to the two prone figures he called out in agony again._

"_Hn, still, such a crier dobe." The dark eyed Uchiha coughed up blood, smirking softly he whispered, "Looks like you brought me back to Konoha." _

_Naruto shook his head. No, this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this! _

"_Looks like you did it Naruto." Sakura beamed up at the distressed blood covered blond. _

"_Sakura-chan" he whispered, Sakura frowned for a moment,_

"_Don't frown Naruto, I don't want the last thing I see is you being moody, smile, for us." She pleaded, he green eyes fading, Naruto smiled painfully, using every happy Team 7 memory to keep it alive._

_The pink haired girl's eyes dimmed as well as the Sharingan user._

"_No! NO!" Naruto screamed, no howled._

'_**Do you want to save them?**__' Kyuubi's voice broke the silence, sounding like salt to a wound._

"_Yes," Naruto whispered out loud,_

'_**Forever?**__'_

_Without thinking of what the demon meant Naruto answered, "Yes"_

'_**Are you sure?**__'_

'_YES JUST TELL ME HOW!' Naruto screamed in his head, rattling up the nine tails. _

'_**Slash your wrists and let the blood fall into their mouths, our life force shall become theirs.**__' The great beast commanded._

_Naruto blindly followed the instructions. Not soon after did the two start screaming._

* * *

Blond blinked back tears, no now, he thought looking towards Shinigami; he didn't need to break down in front of them. His eyes landed on Yamamoto's old face, Konohamaru's old face. Closing his eyes again memories swarmed him once more.

* * *

"_Boss!" A young voice called through the silence forest as a young boy ran up to his older friend. The forest was blood stained and bodies littered the ground._

_The blood turned from his to sleeping friends, who he had just saved from death's door to see a shaken Konohamaru standing there. _

'_Did he see?' Naruto wondered, but looking around he noticed that they were in a battlefield._

"_They're dead boss, h-how can they be dead." Naruto blinked, the blond walked over and kneeled in front of the distressed child._

"_Who's dead?"_

"_My team! My Family! My Friends!" The boy cried crashed into the older perverted ninja's chest. Naruto did his best to soothed the boy. _

"_Konohamaru, listen to me, you must, you must change your name, and disappear. Konoha isn't our Konoha anymore. You must grow stronger than anyone and come back. Take back you Grandfather's grave, your uncle's, you sensei's, your friends!"_

_"What about you! Why are you leaving it up to me!?"_

_"Konohamaru! I am not longer able to! I-I cannot take back this noble village that is not my role. Here, drink this, and make sure that you take back out village, for now, and forever!" Naruto bit his lip, he could never face them now that he had merged with Kyuubi. _

_"I will Naruto-nii, I will! At least give me my name, so I can remember you!"_

_"Very well, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Now go, tell the others I am, we are dead. Never tell anyone. Here take this." The blond handed the brunette a small vile with red liquid, _

"_Drink a single drop of this, and you and your men with no doubt, live long enough to take back what is rightfully ours!"_

"Oi, dobe, what are you thinking about so hard?" Sasuke came up and asked, panting slightly. Naruto bit his lip and then said,

"It is the eve of another great war. I think it is time we tell the Shinigami what roles we have played."

**

* * *

**

**Nice…an update. Don't know why I am updating now, though, been what like three-two months? Any who, story is gearing down.**

**I want to write another crossover with Naruto, anyone got any ideas?**

**Well hopefully until next time.**

**Ja-ne**

**Flightless Bird**


	8. Chapter 8: With the Truth?

**Disclaimer: I don't either Bleach nor do I own Naruto, I am sick and its summer, so insert witty comment here.**

**Warnings: CROSSOVER, hints of Yoai, yup I think that's it, and spoilers for those who don't read the manga, those who do and have read up to the most recent are in no trouble because it has strayed from the plot awhile ago.**

* * *

Ichigo had thought they would never fight.

But everyone fought,

However they looked like they were going to kill each other.

The orange haired boy has watched the blue haired boy walk back over to the blond and say something. Naruto had returned it with something that earned him being punched, with was replied by Sasuke being tackled to the ground.

Ichigo noted the differences in fighting; Sasuke was much more focused with punches and kicks, while Naruto was much more…animalistic, biting and clawing.

But when Sakura came over both stood up and pointed at the other. Ichigo really wished what they were saying he was so curious.

* * *

"Sasuke, I can't believe I am saying this but Naruto is right, it might be good to tell them who we are." Sasuke's sharingan eye turned towards the girl,

"What, tell them that we created them, and we will never hear the end of it!" Sasuke shot back,

"What if during this war, I find myself performing bankai. How do we tell them, as I summoning beasts, rulers of hell; that they were going to be okay because we are monsters?" Naruto screamed back.

"We are! Naruto, they die!" He jerked his hand towards the Shinigami, "We, just us, have lived so long. Konohamaru is dying Naruto. He isn't immortal. When he dies, we will have nothing but us." Sasuke said brokenly,

"We have gone on so long, Sasuke. Maybe it's time, we gave in. Maybe this will be what we need. If I release Kyuubi perhaps the effects will be reversed." Sakura blinked,

"Naruto, then you would be alone." The pink haired girl knew exactly what it was like to lose what was precious to you.

"I know. Sasuke, Sakura, please, I want to do this. I want them to know why the world is like this.

-I want them to know whose fault it is."

* * *

"Oi, Shinigami we want to talk!" Naruto called out, waving as he and his team ran towards them.

"About what?" The 12th Captain asked rudely, only to be smiled at.

"Just an odd story I've heard, about how the Shinigami were made." Naruto beamed, Konohamaru blinked, for a moment. Did they mean to tell them now, and _here?_

"At the eve of war, boy, I don't think this is the time," Mayuri pointed out, Sasuke was about to snap back when the 1st captain smiled and said,

"Well, then lets here it, yes it is the eve of war, we should rest and relax while we can." Sakura shot the younger older looking man a thankful look.

Naruto grinned; Konohamaru noted that he looked much calmer than her probably felt. After calling everyone together, the three launched into their tale.

"You see, once there wasn't a Soul Society, and power wasn't called Spiritual Pressure, but Chakra. The two did essentially the same thing, expect for how we use it. Instead of zanpakutō there was jutsu, and it was much more powerful than kidō. They were called Shinobi, ninja." Sakura explained going first in the tail,

"Originally there were clans that roamed and fought for territory. But after some time clans grouped together and became villages. These were the hidden villages." The 13th and 8th captain shared a look. They both remembered the strange scrolls in the room that Naruto's sword had been sealed in.

"Each resided in a country of its own, ruled by a Kage, the most powerful Shinobi in the village. The large villages where in the elemental nations such as Wind or Fire. The smaller ones were named after nature, like Waterfall or Rain. " Sasuke explained, a couple Shinigami noticed the venom in the teen's voice as he said "Rain".

"Konohagakure, the Fire Country's shinobi village, she was the most powerful and the most hated village of them all. Konoha remained resilient in all its years. But two disasters would shake the foundations of the village, one would destroy her.

"The first happened 16 years before the other, a great demon attacked, a bijū, a tailed beast. Though not any old one, but Kyuubi no Kitsune, the monster fox also known as the Lord Bijū, the strongest and worst.

It attacked, and only by the 4th Hokage dying for them and sealing away the beast, were they saved."

Naruto closed his eyes, as if he were remembering it, there was sad tone in the normally bubble voice. Opening them he continued his part of the story.

"Then 16 years later after the 5th Hokage stepped down, the 6th was the leader of Roots, a backstabbing traitor. He took over the village, and soon weaned away shinobi power in the village.

After he was made Hokage war broke out again, but this time the enemy went to the heart of Konoha before we got to them.

"They won in the end, Konoha did. But she was so black and tainted it wasn't Konohagakure anymore. With that a young shinobi asked a, _creature_, a great being, for help. The great being gave him immortally, to him and his men.

After distorying the corruption they purged the world of shinobi, and rid themselves of the blood stained title. With their new found power they cut the Nations from the world and dimension.

It was then that they soon picked up the name Shinigami." Naruto finished. The Shinigami sat there for a moment before Mayuri snorted.

"An interesting story, boy; which Rukongai district came up with that crap?" The strange captain sneered. At the point Sasuke lost it. Turning towards him he let Sharingan into his eyes, the comma's spinning widely,

"Shut your mouth, _boy_. Or I will permanently shut it by ripping out your jaw!" The 12th Captain's eyes widened,

"Don't threaten your superior child; I will have you know-"

"Captain Mayuri, hold your tongue."

The voice of the first captain rang out, everyone turned towards the old man,

"It is time, you really did learn about how Shinigami came to be." Everyone turned towards Yamamoto, who was smiling sadly.

"That story is the truth. I was just a boy then, I was the grandson of the 3rd Hokage. My real name is Konohamaru." Eyes widened, suddenly a female voice,

"Than what is your part, Uzumaki-kun, in the room of your zanpakutō, there were scrolls from those villages." Ise Nanao looked at the shinobi with a questioning glare. Naruto closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around himself,

"Konohamaru and his men were immortally," Naruto opened blood red eyes, his body strained forwards,

"By me."

* * *

**A/n: Uh, yea, don't kill me. I died, and when I came back I need to write something new and Where Heaven is and Falls apart didn't cut it, so now I have another story.**

**BUT MY READERS! I will continue this story; I am also done as well, so yup….That's all.**

**Ja-ne**

**Flightless Bird**


End file.
